everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Hiddenfolk/Concepts and backstories
Just some sort of idea dump, mostly 'after the story' stuff Fitcher's bird- the youngest sister (a few generations ago) , with her skill at costumes started a business selling diguises and stage costumes. The business ended up being passed down the family and the more fashion oriented previous generation started branching out, got a swan maiden business partner and Fitcher's has become a major fashion label. In addition, recently they started a tv show, 'Fitcher's Sewing Bee' (the British sewing bee basically.) The current destined sister, Ènna Fletcher is kind of uncomfortable with the large reputation she's meant to maintain. The three army surgeons- 'like in the tale, they were pretty foolhardy, outgoing and flirty while attending EAH. They were also close to the next inn maid in their story. They were basically overconfident idealists. At the inn, Seo tells a fantastical story. (insert your own dramatic flourishes) Their magical medicine can even allow one to cut their heart out and live. However this can only be done three times before the body can take it no longer and the magic permanently fuses the heart into the body. He has removed his heart twice before. In the midst of battle, a man had been shot, his heart pierced. To save his life, he had lent the man his own heart to beat for him while the medical supplies were delayed. The second time was during his travels, when he was asked to see to a dying man. He had yet to retrieve his legendary treasure, one he had hidden in his youth and wanted to give to his granddaughter. Unable to collect it due to his weak heart, the second time he removed his heart was to lend it to this man. They went on a wonderful journey and this man was able to die happily, having passed down his fortune. And the third time, why it'll be for you, the innkeeper's enjoyment. During their story, transplanting the wrong organs was an intense shock to the system. Dr Nishtar basically had a panic attack when confronted with the truth of his destiny, being unable to see anything at all and with the stabbing pain of cat eyes completely fused with his flesh. Especially with the sound of his friend vomiting blood and rooting in mud. Palmer pretty much had to stop immediately and cut his eyes out at the side of the road. Honestly it's no surprise they're much more subdued nowadays. Unfortunately their lives fell apart, including organisational abilities, memories and pretty much everything that was considered their talents at EAH. Also the war they were in? Maid Maleen. I suppose it's easier for me to phrase stuff in this type of setting so I'll get my thoughts in order then Shiloh-i guess she'd be considered tsundere (though I'm kind of meh about that term.) She wants to be coolheaded, competent and controlled like pretty much all her idols and the direct opposite of her hectic home life. Socially, she's withdrawn. Losing her hearing meant that she ended up deciding most of the time it isn't worth the effort following the conversation and instead tends to get lost in thought. She looks towards the future a lot of the time, liking futuristic and sci fi stuff and seriously thinks medical technology should be more clean and perfect, in the way only mechanical devices can be. Shi really values control and careful planning. She's awkward to talk to cause of her clinical and disinterested responses though she'll open up more to friends. Most awkward is when she deadpans a response to a more theatrical statement. She's pretty moody. If you press the right buttons (and are close enough or are Ty) she's pretty easy to evoke an emotional response from. Mostly irritated outbursts (also she has no volume control) and tends to act angry or indignant if embarassed. So she isn't actually that mature haha. If she ever discards the 'cool and calculated planner' image it's revealed that her true strengths lie in spontaneity, inspiration and improvisation, particularly under pressure. Its not that shes a bad planner, it's just that she ends up far too self absorbed. She's nicer like this tbh cause she's not concealing happiness under flustered irritation trying to be coolness. Also she does kickboxing and likes mechanics. Ty- sort of the opposite of Shi, dear Tyler here is someone who acts spontaneous while their true strength lies in longer term ideas and schemes. They play up their class clown aspect, always grinning or smirking and joking around (mostly getting a rise out of Shiloh and satire). However their sort of uncanny valley eye zips end up making them sort of disconcerting. They like chemistry and do a lot of random experiments. To satisfy their curiosity, they'll prefer something practical to reference texts. They also do taxidermy with random dead stuff they find. They're aware of what it does to their reputation, yes. They also mess around with alternative medicines of the dubious kind as well as magic, trying to create some new and interesting formulas. It's unknown to what extent they actually believe in this stuff. Last interest I'm mentioning is horror, esp the weirdly gory stuff. Ty is great at multitasking, creating and retaining complex plans in their head and have excellent foresight, predicting consequences few others see in the moment. Despite this, Ty rarely mentions anything, this being due to the fact that Ty is pretty tired. You know that time in childhood when you cut your own hair and it was a disaster? As a Tyke (haha) they ended up learning of their story and um... ''removed ''their eyes. After a lot of panic and retrieving the ointment they were thankfully replaced but it left scarring and eventually Ty when they had more medical knowledge (Ty is very close to becoming a mad scientist what's with this misuse of surgery? Stop that) added the zips. Ty is secretly a scopophobic dysmorphiac who despises their creepy face to an extreme degree and hides this with exaggerated casualness and acting as if they have embraced their reputation. They have a lot of reckless, unpredictable behaviour that borders on destructive and tend to avoid thinking about the future (cause of excessive negative thoughts) altogether. Ty rarely reveals that they're actually intelligent but this tends to impact their reputation negatively as that just adds another layer of creepy. Um... oh yeah surprisingly neat handwriting and they use Lamia as a pen name. Cheir- Altruistic with a person centric medical approach. They tend to be the most active socially, believing that helping in any way they can in the moment is important. Cheiryl like psychology because psychology is cool. They describe themselves as the boring one of the three and well, they stand out the least. Mind you they have tattoos under their long sleeves and have ridiculous lockpicking skills so who knows? Lawful neutral. Asks no questions and gives no answers. As long as no one is hurt they're pretty alright with people breaking rules. They dislike cruelty however. Have a moral compass that's decently close to 'good' but generally ignore rules as a construct. It can come off as unexpected when they do something like filch someone's phone to read their text messages but it's not really anything abnormal in their behaviour. They're opportunistic, if they do something like that, it'll be due to a situational reason and immediate chance. The general perception of them is as a quiet sweetheart so it's pretty easy for them to get away with stuff-most of the time no one even suspects them. '''Tragina Compolia Suits-' the next doll actress in the shepherdess and the chimney sweep. A tsukumogami, she sure seemed to have been everywhere as a doll. Lost at a theatre, found by the daughter of a famous actor, accompanied them on tour, been handed to a fan of the now adult actress, who moves to another country, gifts it to a friend for their child, etc, etc. Honestly she's unique in how much love and life she's experienced for a doll. Patched up and mended, she's still doing great. She loves theatrics, tales of romance and sentiment, and wants to touch your very soul. She often claims to know things she shouldn't (in a very obviously theatrical exaggeration) but strangely enough has experienced so much, she's unconsiously absorbed a lot of knowledge. That said she can have trouble distinguishing real facts from plays and operas, another thing she's seen a lot of. She has no filter on her words and can be quite thoughtless. She's also slightly emotionally dense and confuses 'touching' with 'intrusive and personal' sometimes AKA she'll perform a play about your darkest secret thinking it'll add emotional depth when it just hurts everyone involved. So she fluctuates in popularity. Also Tragidia for tragedy, the type of play performed, Compolia is a name she vaguely remembers..,, was it her creator? Or just a dramatic play, who knows. Suits for the playing card audience of the tale. '''Hikari Dock-'''her family moved back to Japan years ago so she's alone in the country while attending EAH. Or at least she should be. Younger brother Daiki ended up stowing away in mouse form in her bag. Now he's knocking about book end, busking and working/rooming at Yesteryears. He's mild mannered with brief flashes of spontaneity, she's a free climbing adrenaline junkie who will not stop climbing absolutely everything omg stop '''Fairy of truth-'''doormat type person who's pretty kind. Believes in tough love apparently if the situation requires it. '''Master maid- a royal who takes pride in his competence and mastery of any situation. Good organiser. He can put up with a lot, even being treated as a personal slave by someone like Faybelle. However he loves gossip and always has an ear out for anything interesting. When someone pushes him over the edge, probably through directing some hurtful comment specifically towards him or friends, he'll mercilessly reveal everything. He's a very loyal friend though. 'The fool of the world and the flying ship- ' The fool and his wife (and a third, fourth fifth, sixth, seventh, and eighth wheel) decide to go honeymooning on the ship, have a kid, and drop off all the people in places they want to be.. When she's about five, the king retires, the two settle down as reigning monarchs for good. The king lives on the ship, converted into a houseboat. However the two pass away in an accident, the kingdom falls to, well some other fairytale destined to become king. The girl grows up with her grandfather and the next listener in the story. Eventually she and her father leave the ship. The next 'fool' is a bright curious girl who loves travel and very much does her own thing. She's sort of isolated though. One point of frustration for her is her stubborn grandfather who's still kind of obsessed with social class. The next 'listener'-has definitely inherited the ridiculous hearing. Has to wear ear protectors most of the time and hates crowds and busy social situations that are sensory murder. As such prefers one on one conversations with people when it comes to interaction. Very mellow. After leaving the ship they lived in an isolated valley at the foot of a mountain. She plays the flute. The next hunter- has a sibling with the same ridiculous vision, destined for how six made their way in the world. Perfectionist from hell. Their vision is so good they don't miss a flaw. Her family returned to their work as huntsmen after the story, living in a small town, making extra profit through ridiculous bets. (My kids can shoot the feather off the mayor's cap while standing on the roof of the abandoned castle in the woods!) Category:Blog posts